Kiss the Girl
by doggirl2772
Summary: A special Christmas Eve dinner at a fancy resturant makes Ace's emotions finally show themselves to him at long last. But as the night slowly wears on, he must make the difficult choice to either act on them or bury them deep down once again. One-shot.


**A/N:** Hey Guys, hope you have a great Christmas, holidays, vacation and a Happy New Year! So, just cuz I love this time of year, and because I didn't really have anything for it last year, here's a little present for ya!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Loonatics Unleashed or any of the characters. I also do not own this song (more info on it below). This is not made for profit, just for fun and an excuse of getting out on homework. XD

Normal

**_Lyrics_**

**

* * *

**

**Loonatics Unleashed**

**One Shot Ep:**

**Kiss the Girl**

Written by: doggirl2772

* * *

_It's December 24th, 2778. The Loonatics have been invited to one of the fanciest restaurants in Acmetroplis in reward for their 6 years of helping the planet and defeating crime. The group gets all dressed up and heads over to the restaurant; a tall, metallic building. They soon find out that a famous singer will be making an appearance and performing for the guests at the restaurant. It is 9:00pm, and this is where our story begins..._

* * *

A tall brunette with olive skin walked up onto the stage. Placing the microphone between her hands, she signalled for the music to start. The beat was slow and soft as she closed her eyes and gave one last deep breath. The song began.

_**...kiss the girl... kiss the girl...**_

The lights dimmed. The whole room became dark except for a spotlight that now shone on the singer. Her voice echoed throughout the room as she started.

_**There, you see her, sitting there across the way...**_

_**She don't got a lot to say, but there's something about her...**_

_**And you don't know why, but you're dying to try, you wanna... kiss the girl...**_

At the Loonatics table, Ace Bunny turned his head slightly as something out of the corner of his eye caught his attention. Sitting in the booth along with him was the rest of the team, their full attention on the human. On his left side sat Tech E. Coyote, along with Rev Runner, Slam Tasmanian, Danger Duck and, straight across from him, Lexi Bunny.

Lexi was turned away so she didn't see the leader starring at her. Something about her was different tonight, and it wasn't until now that he had noticed. She didn't look like her usual butt kicking, brain blasting, super hearing self, but...a calm, relaxed, and quiet version. Her wardrobe also suggested something different about her. A black silk dress with a low v-neck, a belt of black fabric was around her waist and ended in a delicate little silver buckle on her hip. It was a short dress, ending above her knees, and she wore a black and silver bracelet that was on her right wrist. Her hair and make-up, finished the look by giving her the sense of beauty that seemed to suck out the air in his lungs.

Forcing himself to quit starring, Ace turned to face the singer again. Only, his heart didn't seem to let up on him. As he continued to watch the woman on stage, he slowly found himself losing interest in the song and gaining interest in the bunny across from him.

_**Yes, you want her, look at her you know you do...**_

_**It's possible she wants you too; there is one way to ask her...**_

_**It don't take a word, not a single word. Go on and... Kiss the girl...**_

Nothing could ever happen between them. Ever. Yes, he had dreamed many times to hold the beautiful blonde in his arms; to be more then just team-mates. But that is how it must stay. If anything happened between the two of them, the whole system of the team would go wacky and unmendable. Losing her and his friends were the one thing that he couldn't take a chance on. His emotions were just going to have to take a back seat. For how long, he knew not. Just that he should keep himself in check.

Still, she was the most amazing girl he'd ever met. Her personality always brightened the room and her smile and easy-going way of life made anyone comfortable around her. They shared many interests and dislikes, but the two things that almost bonded them were their love for adventure, and their strong sense of justice.

_**...kiss the girl...**_

He had a strong urge to say something but he couldn't. Everyone would hear it if he said anything, and besides, if anyone knew about how he felt, he would be totally embarrassed. Not to mention what Lexi would say or react to whatever he said!

_**Sha la la la la la, my oh my, looks like the boy's too shy, ain't gonna kiss the girl;**_

_**Sha la la la la la, ain't that sad? **__**It's such a shame; too bad... you're gonna miss the girl...**_

_**Go on and kiss the girl... kiss the girl...**_

Once more, the gray and white bunny faced the front and tried hopelessly to get her face out of his mind's eye.

'Don't think of her,' he ordered himself, 'Get a hold of yourself. Nothing can ever happen. What would the team say if they knew? What would Zadavia say? She is strictly off limits!'

_**Now's your moment, floating in a blue lagoon... **_

_**Boy, you better do it soon, no time will be better...**_

_**She don't say a word, and she won't say a word until you... kiss the girl...**_

The crowd oohed and awed as a disco ball came down from the ceiling and began to rotate, sending deep blue spots of light swimming along the walls, tables and faces of customers. A low whirring sound announced the arrival of a blue fog as it swirled forward and tumbled over peoples' feet and legs. At that moment Ace surfaced from his thoughts long enough to have his breath taken away at the sight of Lexi, the blue lights defining her figure and glinting off the silver bracelet on her tiny wrist.

She looked so beautiful, it seemed surreal. How could he have ever over looked it before? Why was it now, on Christmas Eve that she decided to show the world, show him, how beautiful she was? Or had he always overlooked it until now? Some people said that beauty comes from within and you should not look them over, but what do you do when you meet someone that is beautiful, inside and out? When the girl of your dreams is one of your best friends? Should I take the chance?

'Why is it that the easiest and simplest things in life, suddenly turn hard and difficult when you're caught between love and responsibility?' he thought exasperatedly.

_**...kiss the girl...**_

He continued to glance over at the tan and white bunny numerous times, wishing and hoping that he'd be given some kind of sign about his feelings.

_**Sha la la la la la, my oh my, looks like the boy's too shy, ain't gonna... kiss the girl...**_

_**Sha la la la la la, ain't that sad, it's such a shame, too bad... your gonna miss the girl...**_

He took a deep breath as he looked up onto the stage and continued to vaguely listen to the singing and the band as it pounded in his ears. Being here wasn't helping him much. How long had he had these feelings? The answer was simple, since they had first met. When had the feelings started? He knew this answer as well. They had started once he had first laid his eyes on her.

_**Sha la la la la la, don't be scared, you better be prepared, go on and... Kiss the girl...**_

_**Sha la la la la la, don't stop now, don't try to hide it, how... you wanna kiss the girl...**_

By now, Lexi had noticed him starring at her. With a quizzical look on her face, she turned to him. "Are you alright? Is something wrong?"

Hearing these questions, the rest of the team turned their attention away from the band and listened intently to the conversation at their table.

Ace sat up straight quickly. "Wha...? Oh, ya, I'm fine. I... I just need some air is all."

_**...go on and kiss the girl... kiss the girl...**_

He excused himself from the others, got up from the table and headed towards the balcony. As the others returned to listening to the band, Lexi watched Ace leave the restaurant, a bit confused over what had just transferred between them.

_**Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa... kiss the girl... haaaaaaaaaa... kiss the girl...**_

_**La la la la, la la la la, go on and kiss the girl... la la la la, la la la la, go on and...**_

Opening the balcony doors, Ace was met with a face full of cold air. He zipped up his leather jacket and put his hands in his pockets as he walked against the bitter wind toward the railing. Leaning his back against it, he tried to clear his mind. He had to do something to get a hold of himself around her. 'One, make sure that they weren't alone together. That would be easy.'

The bunny then turned around so he could look out over the city. It looked enchanting in its soft blanket of snow. And the twinkling of many lights below reminded him of when he had been a kid at Christmas time; drinking eggnog, wrapping gifts for family, decorating the tree with his younger brother, singing carols with his cousins and just performing for his family and friends. So many happy memories revealed themselves that he had to close his eyes, breath in the chilly air of winter and reminisce in those good times.

_**...kiss the girl...**_

"Hey," came a soft voice from behind him.

He recognised the voice instantly and reopened his eyes. He sighed, 'Maybe it won't be so easy.'

"You alright?" Lexi asked, as she walked up beside him and leaned against the railing as well. She looked at his face, or as much of his face that she could see, "You left pretty fast. Is anything wrong?"

Ace smiled to himself. "Nah, I'm fine Lex. I jus' needed some fresh air, tha's all."

"Well you can sure get fresh air out here. How can you stand it? It's freezing!" she exclaimed.

He laughed before noticing that she didn't have a very warm jacket on like he had. "Ya know, you shouldn't be out here with such a flimsy jacket. Here," He commented, taking off his jacket and putting it on her.

She zipped it up to just below her chin. "Thanks," she muttered gratefully.

"No prob," he answered easily, even though it was an entirely different situation in his mind.

_**Sha la la la la la, my oh my, looks like the boy's too shy, ain't gonna... kiss the girl...**_

_**Sha la la la la la, ain't that sad, it's such a shame, too bad... you're gonna miss the girl...**_

After a few more moments, the two decided to head back in. As they shut the glass doors behind them and hung up their jackets, it began to snow outside.

"Wow! A white Christmas. Now this is perfect," he said to Lexi as they stood side by side watching the snow fall.

Lexi looked up and smiled. "Not quite."

_**...la la la la, la la la la, go on and kiss the girl... la la la la, la la la la, go on and kiss the girl...**_

_**...go on and kiss the girl... kiss the girl... go on and...**_

He looked at her in confusion.

She pointed above their heads to the top of the door where a bunch of white berries and green leaves hung.

"Now it is," she whispered softly as they closed the small gap between them.

Eyes closed, he felt electricity spark through him as her lips pressed against his firmly. Out of instinct, his hands moved to the small of her back as her arms slowly raised and wrapped around his neck, bringing their bodies closer still.

_**...kiss the girl...**_

At that moment, Tech came walking around the corner to find out what had happened to his two team-mates. He froze when he came in full view of the two bunnies and their lip lock. Slowly, as not to be noticed, he backed up the way he came until he was back around the corner that shielded them from other prying eyes. His look of shock became one of relief and amusement as he shook his head and chuckled slightly. "Finally!" he muttered to himself as he walked back to the Loonatics' table.

* * *

**A/N:** Alright, not the best but I thought it kind of a sweet, fluffy fic for the holidays. Also the version of this song I heard was by Ashley Tisdale, although I personally like the orginal from the actual movie better. But they're both really good.

Happy Holidays everyone! ^^

**'Kiss the Girl' sung Ashley Tisdale, property of Disney.**

**'Loonatics Unleashed' and characters, property of Warner Bros.**


End file.
